gravfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch notes
PATCH 7 2014-01-18 03:16 EST Show/Hide -BALANCE: Force Field Doors now have a higher drop chance. -BALANCE: Active Nexus Nodes now stop people building near them. NOTE: The distance is 2x the Max Upgraded Radius to stop rampant griefing of people building Nexus Nodes on Top of Each Other. -BALANCE PVE: If you are within another FOF Group's Nexus Shield you can no longer damage their Buildings -IMPROVEMENT: Whenever there is a New Patch, we will auto save the previous version of the SaveData. This should help one recover from any Game Server Mishaps. -IMPROVEMENT: World Data Download UNTHROTTLED -IMPROVEMENT: TeamSay is now colored Blue -IMPROVEMENT: Tech Hunters have found their Elemental Skins -IMPROVEMENT: Tech Hunters Bosses are now decked out in some Tech Hunter Gear! -IMPROVEMENT: You now spawn FACING your uplink so you have frame of references when you awake from death or being offline. -IMPROVEMENT: New PlayerSkill: Pet Duration -IMPROVEMENT: Increased the Responsiveness of Items on Client -IMPROVEMENT: Nexus Shield Node's shield now scales with the Upgrade Level -SHOUTOUT: reddit user: moose111 for the Nexus Shield Node scaling suggestion. -IMPROVEMENT: Your backpack orb is now a gold color so you can more easily tell it apart from the other fallen on the alien planet surface -NEWPLACEDITEM: Area Totem: Claim an area as your very own! Many more insane benefits coming in a future patch! -IMPROVEMENT: Generators and Farms now have a TAKE ALL button. Let all the mice buttons in the world Rejoice. -IMPROVEMENT: Server save optimizations. -IMPROVEMENT: More server CPU optimizations. -IMPROVEMENT: Player Health is now persisted. So if you Log Out to get full health it will no longer work. -IMPROVEMENT: MultiTools Can Now Heal Rooms and Base Items via Right Clicking. It does cost Resources To Heal. -IMPROVEMENT: Added Hotbar icons for Landmines and Stunner Landmines -IMPROVEMENT: Client Side GPU optimizations -BALANCE PVE: Landmines no longer harm other players. -BUGFIX: Landmines can now be destroyed by shooting or meleeing them -BUGFIX: Fix server browser sort tabs blanking out the list -BUGFIX: Fixed Placed Base Items not being lit correctly. -BUGFIX: Fix for people sometimes respawning at destroyed Uplinks -BUGFIX: When building a nexus node it is no longer in the ground. -BUGIX: MonoCycle no longer drives above the water. You will take damage from driving into the water. -PATCHDANCE: A New Dance Added -SHOUOUT: We missed giving a SHOUTOUT to WeiWei! He was the victor in our Pre-Early Access Alpha Race to Max Level on the Experimental Server. The Weary Wanderer is now named: WeiWei the Weary Wanderer. This tireless NPC wanders the world with his vow of silence keeping him quiet for the moment. But his vast wealth of IN-GAME knowledge shall flow into the worlds when he has completed his personal quest! PATCH 6.1 2014-01-14 18:56 EST Show/Hide -BUGIX: Fixed some issues with saving world data. -IMPROVEMENT: Hardened character saving even further. -PATCHDANCE: We missed some patches. So 3 new dances added! PATCH 6 2014-01-14 7:30 EST Show/Hide -IMPROVEMENT: Hotbar now has a 'Clear Slot' button -IMPROVEMENT: Saving persistent data is now hardened against crashes during the save. -IMPROVEMENT: Server names have 0 prefixed so you can more easily see server status of your server. -IMPROVEMENT: More Server CPU Optimizations -IMPROVEMENT: Increase the initial time out so slower connections can get the world data for the server. -BALANCE: When placing LandMines you now play an animation which takes a short time. -BUGIX: Fix Base Items not being able to be melee'd Let the SLAUGHTER of the Harvesters commence! -BUGIX: MonoCycles' sound should correctly loop. -BUGIX: Fixed Server Browser Crash -BUGIX: Power has returned to GRAV. Powered items should now start up correct after server restarts. -SHOTOUT: Panda Trueno for being killed over and over by landmines :-) -BUGIX: Fix a Server Hang. PATCH 5.1 2014-01-13 16:29 EST Show/Hide -BUGFIX: Fix the server crash bug that slithered into PATCH 5. PATCH 5 2014-01-12 02:00 EST Show/Hide -SHOUTOUT: Thank you to the folks that logged onto the TestLagFixServer this morning at 0400 EST and all through the day!!! -IMPROVEMENT: Dramatically reduce CPU overhead of moving player on the server. Hopefully helps with the lag issues we are seeing. -IMPROVEMENT: Move saving to a separate thread. Removes the MEGA hitches we see in profiles! Hopefully helps with the lag issues we are seeing. -IMPROVEMENT: Many more server optimizations. -IMPROVEMENT: Fossils now have a pretty new look! -IMPROVEMENT: We now show the PATCH # as the map name so you can see which servers are updated. -IMPROVEMENT: InGame Server browser will only show COMPATIBLE game servers to the client you have. -IMPROVEMENT: The PATCH version of the game is displayed in the Map Column of the Steam Server Browser -IMPROVEMENT: Server browser can now sort by servers you have been in before -IMPROVEMENT: A New Dance Has Been Added. -IMPROVEMENT: Three New Music Tracks Added. -BUGFIX: Harvesters should correctly harvest when no one is near them again. -BUGFIX: Server Browser - Fixed sorting by server name. -BUGFIX: Server Browser - Fixed Refresh. -BUGFIX: Server Browser - Fixed sorting by players. -BUGFIX: Fix Large Numbers of CampFires causing a crash on the server randomly. -BALANCE: Fixed being able to take down forcefield doors with melee weapons. -SHOUTOUT: Dafacey - Pet Durations are in GAME hours not irl hours. PATCH 4 2014-01-10 06:10 EST Show/Hide -IMPROVEMENT: Many more server optimizations to help reduce lag. -BUGFIX: Some of the lower tier armor pieces were not dropping. The mobs were being very stingy. We have told them to start dropping armor or else... -BUGFIX: Really fix All Melee Weapons so they don't do damage to buildings. PATCH 3 2014-01-09 06:10 EST Show/Hide -IMPROVEMENT: Memory Usage reduced even more. (We are still working on this) -IMPROVEMENT: In Game Server Browser shows results immediately -IMPROVEMENT: Memory Usage reduced -IMPROVEMENT: When you die and have a locator your Last Death Location will appear on the HUD. -IMPROVEMENT: Optimized Dedicated Server Frametime -IMPROVEMENT: UnThrottle Bandwidth Limits some -IMPROVEMENT: Servers will restart if they somehow crash no (go go bat files) -BALANCE: Melee Weapons NO longer damage Buildings. You will need to shoot Buildings to destroy them. -SHOUTOUT: To (AU) Jaden For the Above! -SHOUTOUT: Rename World Artifact Opener to Artifact Decrypter (thanks for the suggestion CancoZ!) -BUGFIX: Desync on rocks should be fixed -BUGFIX: You can now use the steam server browser to join servers -BUGFIX: Fix Startup Crash -BUGFIX: Fix Landing sometimes causing a crash when you land in a crevice -BUGFIX: Fix Turrets Crashing the Client when they are near malformed terrain slope normals PATCH 2 2014-01-09 05:10 EST Show/Hide -BALANCE: Resources don't respawn instantly -BUGFIX: Traps/Turrets/Laser Fences default to FoF Security Mode So they should 'work' again -BUGFIX: Force Field Doors now correctly Block people if they are closed -BUGFIX: Flare Font Text larger -BUGFIX: Boss Tech Hunters found their missing light" PATCH 1 2014-01-09 01:10 EST Show/Hide -PvE Servers: Now exist. Check the steam community hub for how to set up your own! -BALANCE: Improved Vehicles take Fossils instead of Ore for their fuel -BALANCE: More resources by default. -BUGFIX: Fixed Resources not respawning correctly. SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS! -BUGFIX: Monster numbers should be fixed -BUGFIX: Powered Items now work again (wires got crossed so to speak) -BUGFIX: Fixed In Game Server Browser overlapping the connect button. -BUGFIX: MultiTool no longer fires from the hip -BUGFIX: Fixed Special Area Spawn Node being in the ground -BUGFIX: Being able to use the Storage Bin from across the map. ALPHA EARLY ACCESS Show/Hide Welcome to GRAV! It is a work in progress! Things are more fun with a friend! Pair up with a buddy and pick a friend or foe code to share. Can't find your friend? Build a FlareGun at the Science Station and launch flares to find each other. Be careful though, everyone can see the flares.